theoriginalgenerationfandomcom-20200215-history
Ifalna Naimah
Ifalna Naimah was the last remaining pure Cetra and the mother of Aeris Gainsborough and Yuna Naimah. She was married to the late High Summoner Braska, and her death at the hands of Sin was what prompted him into becoming a summoner. History Between TIME FRAME, Professor Gast Faremis set out on a pilgrimage to search for information on Jenova and the Cetra, otherwise known as the Ancients. On this journey, he met Ifalna, one of the last Cetra, and took her to Icicle Inn on the Northern Continent for further study. Ifalna entrusted her knowledge of Cetra, Weapons, and Jenova, also known as the "Calamity from the Sky", to Gast, who taped these conversations. The two fell in love and conceived a daughter, unbeknown to the Shinra Corporation. They remained hidden for the duration of the pregnancy, and Gast named his daughter Aerith. Twenty days after her birth, Professor Hojo located the family and demanded Gast hand over Ifalna and their daughter. When Gast resisted, he was shot by Hojo's henchmen and Ifalna and Aerith were relocated to a Shinra lab. The pair were held as prisoners for five years, during which time Ifalna gave two things to her daughter: the White Materia and the knowledge of how to use it to summon Holy. Ifalna escaped with Aerith but was wounded. On the steps of the Sector 7 Slums station, thinking herself on the brink of death, she entrusted Aerith to a nearby woman, the recently widowed Elmyra Gainsborough. However, Ifalana did not die but was found by Braska Naimah. Braska took the severely injured Ifalna on his journey back to Spira with him, during which time he nursed her back to health. Personality Ifalna was an unfailingly kind woman; despite the hardships, persecutions, and abuses that she faced, she never lost her optimism and generous heart. She viewed with the world with awe and affection, seeing beauty and goodness everywhere. But whilst quick to love, Ifalana was by no means naive; she knew that the world had its faults and was well aware of the target above her own head. Above all, she loved her daughters and wished for them to be safe in a world that wanted to exploit them. The wellbeing of Aerith and Yuna was her utmost priority and she would have done anything to keep them safe. tumblr_nb8yauGauO1r5hjnko4_250.gif tumblr_nc29yzpcmX1r5hjnko3_250.gif tumblr_nc29yzpcmX1r5hjnko5_250.gif tumblr_nc29yzpcmX1r5hjnko7_250.gif tumblr_nokins0REN1rwm2e6o1_250.gif tumblr_nokins0REN1rwm2e6o2_250.gif tumblr_nokins0REN1rwm2e6o4_250.gif tumblr_nokins0REN1rwm2e6o5_250.gif tumblr_nokins0REN1rwm2e6o6_250.gif tumblr_nokins0REN1rwm2e6o7_250.gif tumblr_nokins0REN1rwm2e6o9_250.gif Tumblr_oqf3qop9RB1vkafr5o10_r1_400.gif Thus, was the contrasting nature of Ifalna. Both gentle but hard and unyielding. She had endless reservoirs of love and forgiveness, but she was also pragmatic, knowing that forgiveness did not necessarily mean acceptance. She could forgive her abusers without condoning their actions. Her unusual upbringing shaped her into a thoroughly independent woman undaunted by rough living conditions and physical danger. She is an eminently sensible person, though her considerable personal freedom from a young age shows through in her stubborn aversion to taking orders without questioning them. Image Ifalna resembled both of her daughters with her curly hair and emerald eyes. Her hair, when unfettered by pins or ribbons, was wildly large and curly and frequently broke free of its bonds when she was agitated or engaged in physical activity. Her eyes were the deep, emerald green characteristic of all those with Cetra blood. She had a naturally pale complexion, often described as so white as to be translucent, though her skin tanned to a soft light brown after long periods of time spent outdoors. She was of an average height at five feet, six inches. Weapons and Abilities Relationships Gast Faremis Braska Naimah Aerith Gainsborough Yuna Naimah Etymology Trivia * Aerith states she could hear her mother's voice as a child and that, though she expected this to go away, it "never stopped". Gallery Tumblr o4uay4sMrD1qmopexo2 540.jpg Tumblr o4uay4sMrD1qmopexo1 540.jpg tumblr_nx352pyWoN1qemj7ko1_500.jpg tumblr_oe23kyhAjT1vgzatko2_540.png tumblr_oqf3qop9RB1vkafr5o10_r1_400.gif tumblr_ov7tjtYAn11vkafr5o9_r1_250.gif tumblr_oy1ta6u2qw1vkafr5o1_540.gif tumblr_oy1ta6u2qw1vkafr5o2_540.gif tumblr_p2z4gsTBOB1vkafr5o2_r3_400.gif tumblr_p2z4gsTBOB1vkafr5o4_r7_400.gif tumblr_p2z4gsTBOB1vkafr5o5_r3_400.gif tumblr_p56ytj91Gj1vkafr5o3_r4_400.gif tumblr_p56ytj91Gj1vkafr5o7_r3_400.gif tumblr_pb0kehrDb91qgmmoho1_400.gif tumblr_pcqd6shTBl1rp57r0o3_250.gif tumblr_pcrm1s6lGf1wcfnyso3_540.gif tumblr_oq80z4zno21vkafr5o7_r1_540.gif tumblr_nal8xcrOWJ1tjqx2qo1_500.png tumblr_nbji4kfGdR1tjozumo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_nbji4kfGdR1tjozumo2_r1_500.gif tumblr_ncfd7i9lNk1tcb1hzo1_500.png tumblr_njkmphDmBr1qil0zdo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_njkmphDmBr1qil0zdo3_250.gif tumblr_njkmphDmBr1qil0zdo4_250.gif tumblr_nkygtm4fhe1u3mc5jo1_r2_500.jpg tumblr_nq67pvpXJ41tf4b0ao1_1280.jpg tumblr_nvg4qikH2b1tf4b0ao1_1280.jpg tumblr_nx9dzdu0eO1u4roz1o1_500.jpg tumblr_o3rb9f9mtQ1s4nxmco1_500.png tumblr_o4o8ubbG8x1rwm2e6o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_o4o8ubbG8x1rwm2e6o4_r2_250.gif tumblr_o4o8ubbG8x1rwm2e6o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_o4o8ubbG8x1rwm2e6o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_o4o8ubbG8x1rwm2e6o7_r1_250.gif tumblr_o58z5rb8SW1sgla6so1_r2_500.jpg tumblr_o58z5rb8SW1sgla6so2_r2_500.jpg tumblr_p4to15tiBw1sn9dmxo1_400.gif tumblr_p4to15tiBw1sn9dmxo2_r1_400.gif tumblr_p5gfg31Uol1s735vao1_1280.jpg tumblr_paae3dazuM1s735vao1_1280.jpg Category:Female Category:Holly's Characters Category:Cetra